Michal Jachin
Michal Jachin is a character in QIA. She is a member of Adam's Family. Biography At some point in 2016, Michal began having fits. At first this was believed to have been epilepsy, but that was soon ruled out, as were other potential diagnoses. Eventually Michal was seen by a Doctor Yannai, who put her on some experimental medication. As a side effect, Michal began to experience horrible, vivid nightmares. Yannai ran more tests but then suddenly lost all interest in her. Years later, Michal - now working in a computer repair shop in Tel Aviv - was approached by Adam Solomon, and she discovered that not only was he like her, but that she had dreamed of him as her only saviour within her nightmares. Michal Jumped with Adam, awakening her quantum potential, and she joined with him on his self-appointed mission to destroy Sağlık Pharmaceuticals, the organisation that Yannai worked for and which had created their abilities. ("Adam") With Michal's help, Adam began recruiting more of Sağlık's test subjects, culminating in them all meeting in the Welsh town of Lampeter, where Adam had set up his base. One of these was a woman calling herself Abigail Jenkins. ("Lampeter") Michal Jumped with Adam and his new recruits (whom he called his 'Family') to the Grand Canyon in 1980, awakening their potential just as he had done for her. From there, they planned their assault on the Sağlık facility in Budapest. ("Adam") Adam put Michal's computer expertise to use by having her and Colin Kimmel implant a computer worm to eliminate all of Sağlık's data. However, after Adam was forced by Adil Kurtuluş to awaken a dormant Pariah, Michal and the others, led by Abigail, tried to escape while also surviving the monster's onslaught. As the rest of the Family were picked off one by one, Michal was caught by the Pariah, but rather than being killed as several had before her, the Pariah used its desiccation power to severely age Michal's body, turning her appearance from that of a teenager to that of a seventy-year-old woman. While still alive, Michal was severely weakoned, but after Abigail managed to defeat and kill the Pariah, Adam took her and fled the scene. ("Sağlık") Over the next two weeks, Michal - along with Adam and fellow survivors Negar Boaz and Marcel Jobert - hid out in a motel in Phoenix, Arizona. At first she was unresponsive to aid, but after a few days she began to gradually accept her new situation, and even managed to get back onto a computer. With help from Negar, Michal discovered that Adam's abducted daughter, Magdalena Solomon, had been killed by her captor, Tomáš Horak. However, Adam sought to change that and to Jump back and rescue her. While Negar was resistant to the idea, Michal supported it. The mission was a success and the past was changed, with Horak being killed by Jobert and Adam bringing Magdalena back. Afterwards, Michal agreed to help Adam begin recruiting anew, to permanently destroy the Pariahs and Sağlık. ("Denny") Appearances Season Two "Lampeter", "Adam", "Sağlık", "Denny" Trivia Jachin is one of the two bronze columns on the porch of Solomon's Temple in Jerusalem, the other being Boaz (Negar's surname).Category:Characters